1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver pluggable with a host system.
2. Related Art
An optical transceiver generally comprises an optical subassembly, a frame, a cover for enclosing the frame and the subassembly, and a finger to ground the cover. A Japanese Patent Application, publish as JP-2007-147664A, has disclosed such an optical transceiver.